Aishiteru
by Ilessthan3Yaoi
Summary: Adopted From TwinkleUzuki-TheDangerousBoarxx Naruto saves Sasuke from the finally bomb Deidara blew up. Years later, Sasuke is dating Sakura and Naruto falls into a deep state of depression. Can Sasuke save him from his own darkness? SasuNaru Yaoi OCC


**Aishiteru**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Adopted By: Ilessthan3Yaoi  
**

**One-Shot**

…

**Heart-chan: This was orginally by Box-chan but she wanted me to adopt it so I did. I'm writing two lemons right now but they have slow progress because I'm lazy and I type at night. I'm kind of like a cat. I sleep during the day and at school. But enough of that.  
**

**Summary: **Naruto saved Sasuke from being blown up by Deidara. Over the years, Naruto has developed feelings for the raven other than friendship. But the problem is the Uchiha is dating Sakura. Naruto starts to crumble into himself and writes a letter to Sasuke. Will the raven make it in time to save the blond from the darkness? SasuNaru Yaoi

**~I3Yaoi~**

It's been years seen he was somewhat brought to his so called home by the blond Jinchuuriki. Six years to be exact.

It's also been six years since the incident too. It tore the blond apart. Sasuke sighed. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Sasuke was at his limit. The blond bombist just wouldn't give up. Just when Sasuke thought it couldn't get any worse, the mouth on his chest started stretching like something was beating against it. He was too wounded to run anyway. So he gave up. _

So this is how I'm going down, huh?_ he thought. _I still haven't even killed Itachi yet. Oh well. I guess I'm just not strong enough.

_Just when he thought it was over, he was shoved by something that was moving fast away from the scene. He saw blond. The dobe. The dobe was saving him. _

_Unfortunately, the blonde's heroic moment didn't last when he tripped over a tree that was knocked over in the battle. Sasuke was out of the bomb's radius._

_But Naruto wasn't. _

_His abdominal hit dead on with the edge of the explosion. He let loose a blood churning scream. Sasuke used the last of his strength to drag the blond away from explosion. He laid him down on ground. Blood was gushing from blond abdominal. In an attempt to stop the bleeding, Sasuke ripped his shirt off and carefully put over the blond. Seconds later, the whole group of Konoha ninjas landed in a circle around. He dropped down on his hide and put his hands up. Sakura gasped at all the blood. She ran down next and removed the cloth. Everybody gasped. Naruto's skin was ripped away revealing his organs and insides. Sakura teared up and covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing. "I can't do anything to heal this." A burst of red chakra erupted from Naruto's body before landing in a column next to him. They all heard a gruff voice._

"_Your pathetic healing skills can do nothing for kit." The red chakra disappeared and there stood a man. Not just any man. This man had nine elegant fox tails flicking behind him and all red on. He emitted power. The adults gasped._

"_Kyuubi." they whispered. Said demon dropped down to his knees and put his hands over Naruto stomach. His signature red chakra started to mend and stitch together Naruto damaged organs and skin._

"_He'll live." Kyuubi said. "But we need to hurry back to your village. But none of you ningen are fast enough to get him there in time. So I'll take him. But I need someone to carry him." Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to speak._

"_I'll do it." he said. Kyuubi removed his hands from Naruto now unmarred stomach, the seal still present, and shifted to his smaller fox form. He was a couple inches taller than Akamaru now. Sasuke hesitantly picked up the blond and stood up. He wobbled a little but managed to get on the demon lords back._

Flashback End

The explosion totally annihilated the blonde's chakra system. His main chakra center was destroyed. Meaning his ninja career and his dream to be Hokage went straight down the drain. The blond was absolutely crushed. Sasuke just hated seeing the blond cry. But he was downright sobbing. He threw himself over the nearest person, which was Sasuke, and just broke down.

It didn't help that the council already wanted him dead but with the problem of Akatsuki rising, he didn't stand a chance. Naruto was just lucky Akatsuki hadn't come yet.

The Leaf easily accepted the Uchiha back, even if most the shinobi didn't. They were cold to him and often attempted to chase him out the stores. But the Uchiha just ignored the jabs at.

After a few months, the raven found himself hanging with the blond more. They were all cool until Sasuke found himself somehow attracted to the blond. He had to save the blond on more than one occasion from the attacks by the civilians and ninja alike. Their reason for attacking was ridiculous. Just for just being alive. It just made Sasuke furious. But then he thought about his feelings toward the blond ex-ninja. He was, though wouldn't admit it, in denial about the whole ordeal of him being attracted to the blond. So then he probably made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, or better yet, the entire year.

He made Sakura his girlfriend.

He didn't know if he was drunk or not when he made the decision. The pink haired Chunin had become more like her Genin self after the ex-nuke-nin came back. It was horrible; all the screeching and yelling. But yet he didn't ever think about breaking up with the girl. Of course she and her parents suggested marriage. They were all 21 now. Grown and adults, ready to tackle about just anything. But this one caught one blond angel completely off guard.

Sasuke Uchiha had decided to marry Sakura Haruno.

**~I3Yaoi~**

The entire Rookie Nine plus Gai's team were gathered at Ichiraku's waiting for Sakura and Sasuke and come and give their big news. Of course, only a few notice that their bundle of sunshine wasn't there. But there was no time to consider that as the pink haired Kunoichi and her fiancée came into the restaurant. They sat down and turned to everyone else.

"So, what's the youthfully good news?" Lee asked as energetic as usual. Sakura grinned.

"Sasuke and I are getting married!" Everyone started yelling and celebrating, congratulating the couple. Through all the commotion, they never heard the small gasp or the small broken-hearted blond standing running away from the stand.

**~I3Yaoi~**

"_Sasuke and I are getting married!"_

It echoed and repeated in his mind like a broken tape recorder. He couldn't believe it. But then again he could. His life was just a long list of never ending disappointments. He swung his door open, not even minding the fact that he broken the door knob, and ran inside. His momentary adrenaline faded and he trudged into his house, not even closing the door, or what was left of it as he was unknowingly emitting youki. He collapsed on the bed and for the first time in six years, he broke down and sobbed. He cried the song of his broken heart. There was only one reason why he cared.

He was madly in love with his raven haired bestfriend.

It all started back when they were kids. He was happy when the raven became his first friend. Then when they became Genin and the raven put his life on the line to protect him when Haku tried to kill them, he realized that he liked the raven. But when the raven left, he realized how bad he had it. It was as somebody took a knife and shoved it in his stomach then started twisting it.

But this now what nothing like that.

It was much worse.

It was like somebody threw him to Kyuubi who then proceeded to use him as a chew toy. And he could never pass out. It was like he was in Itachi's Tsukuyomi only it was never ending. But as he calmed down, he realized that he should be happy for the raven. He slowly climb off of his bed and went to his living room.

**~I3Yaoi~**

As the engaged couple reached their home in the main house of the Uchiha mansion, they saw Naruto sitting on the steps, a faraway look on his face. It was cloudy out and it was obvious it would rain soon. Sakura's face scrunched up in anger. _What is that baka doing here?_ "Oi Naruto?" The blond snapped out his trance, and smiled at them. Sasuke instantly picked up that it wasn't real. He got up off the steps and stretched. He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Hey guys." He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"What do you want, Naruto?" she asked. "Can't you let a newly engaged couple enjoy themselves without you coming to mess it all up? Geez, fourteen years and you still haven't changed. I guess once a dobe always a dobe, huh?" she finished smugly. Naruto fake smile slowly started to dissapeared and his facial expression blanked. Put his head down and clenched his fist at his sides.

"Sakura, that's enough." Sasuke said, stepping in.

"No Sasuke-kun, he needs no see that he needs to gr-" She was interrupted when she was slapped harshly across the face. She stumbled and fell backwards on her butt. She put her hand on her cheek and looked up at the blond who was glaring down at her. Never had she, or Sasuke, have seen such pure raw hatred in those sky blue eyes before.

"You really never did change did you." he said. "All that times when Sasuke was gone, you were only nice to me so I would bring him back. The second he's back, you go right back to your old ways. Ever since the academy, you've been nothing but a self centered bitch. You never really care about anybody else. You probably don't even care about Sasuke. All you want is the fame basically. So it's not fourteen years and I'VE never changed. No! It's fourteen years and YOU'VE never changed! You're still the shallow whore you were back then. You're ignorant to the world around you and you're weak. Back when we were Genin, all you ever did was 'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that'. Well I'm tired. Just plain tired. I'M THREW WITH YOUR SHIT! I TOTALLY GIVE UP!" He snatched something out of his back pocket and put it in Sasuke hand before dashing off. The two just stood there in silence, shocked at what just happened. Sakura slowly got off the ground, and stood there, watching the blond back before sniffling. She turned to Sasuke and started getting tears worked up.

"Sasuke, he just hit me!" she wailed. He turned and glared at her.

"You're a ninja. Suck it up." he said coldly before walking into their home, leaving her outside. She was stunned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to beat Ino at getting Sasuke, get married with said Uchiha, and then have little Sasukes and Sakuras running around. She was supposed to be the center of attention. She sighed and walked into the house and shut the door.

She walked behind Sasuke and looked to see what Naruto gave him. Apparently it was a letter in an envelope. She started reading.

**~I3Yaoi~**

Sasuke was struck to the core when Naruto started yelling like that. It was horrible how fed up he got. He sighed and plopped down on the couch after taking his shoes off. He ripped the envelop open and started to read the letter that was written in Naruto natural messy chicken scratch.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I just want you to know that you are special to me. Plain and simple. You are always nice to me when I screw up or when I do idiotic things. _

_But enough of that. All I want you to know is that I'm happy for you and Sakura. Well, you._

There were water drops on the paper and some of the words were bleeding down the paper like black tears. Naruto obviously was crying when he wrote this. He didn't say anything when Sakura started reading over his shoulder. He was too indulged in the letter to care.

_Even though she probably doesn't deserve you, you have my blessings. After everything you've been through, you deserve happiness the most._

_I'm sorry. I just, I can't go on. Life is too stressful for me now. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back._

Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

_I have no purpose anymore! Akatsuki after me, the council wants me dead, I can't even fulfill my dream, and most the village hate my guts because of Kyuubi. But then again, it was not even his fault from the beginning. _

_So I'm leaving. I've fallen in too deep. But I want to tell you something important._

_The reason behind the Kyuubi attack is because Madara Uchiha wanted Konoha destroyed. Or more importantly, your clan destroyed. So on that night, it wasn't Itachi who murdered the clan, it was Madara. When you went chasing after him, it really was Itachi. That's why he was crying. He was afraid you wouldn't understand and he fled. He ran away from his problems. That's what I'm doing._

_I just want to tell you, I just want to say._

There were a lot of scratch marks where Naruto scribbled something out and the ink was really runny.

_Sasuke, aishiteru. And I always will. But I just can't stand to see you with her. It's too much. Go on with life without me. I'm not needed._

_If you want to find me after, I'll be in ravine made by the one who me who I am and who I am I not._

Sasuke sat there, completely shocked at the letter. He read it over and over but he couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. He heard Sakura snort behind him.

"Well good riddance then. Sasuke's mine." That's when he felt it. The hot boiling rage at Sakura saying something like that. He jumped up and turned to her, glaring a glare that would make even the Shinigami shudder.

"How dare you! He has done nothing but sacrifice himself for you and this is the thanks he gets? The cold shoulder? He was right. You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch!" He watched in sick satisfaction as she collapsed to the floor and started to cry. He put his shoes on and ripped the door open.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked through her tears. He looked back at her, Sharingan ablaze.

"To find the one I really love." He bolted out the door and slammed it behind him. He ignored the rain that was hitting his skin as he ran through the streets. As he pasted the ramen stand, he saw Kiba, Lee, Hinata and Neji. He ran inside and slammed his hands on the table, ceasing all conversation. Kiba stared at him weirdly.

"What's got you-" Sasuke didn't let him finish.

"Has Naruto passed by here?" he asked. They all nodded.

"He was walking towards the village edge." Hinata said. It was long since she out grew her stutter. He muttered a thanks before bolting out of the stand. As he ran down the street, he tried to decipher the meaning in the letter.

_Okay. There are plenty of ravines in Konoha but which one? If it made Naruto who he is, it was made in the last 22 years. Think, Sasuke! Think! _he mentally yelled. _What Naruto isn't; smart, ugly, and fat. Of everything in this village- Wait a second. The villagers call him… a demon- That's it! He's not the Kyuubi but he's the Kyuubi by what the villagers call him. Go to the ravine made by Kyuubi! _He turned left and started running through the trees. He jumped on a branch and started hopping from tree limb to tree limb. If anyone were to see him now, they would only see a blur. _Hang on, Naruto. _he thought. _I'm coming._

**~I3Yaoi~**

Demon's Cliff was exactly was it was; a demon's cliff. It was a two hundred foot drop down to a pit of sharp rocks. It was also where Naruto was going to meet his end. As he walked towards the edge of the cliff, he shed himself of Tsunade's necklace and his shoes, seeing as he wasn't going to need them. He securely tucked them in a tree where they were visible to anybody who walked by. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and unzipped his jacket because it felt right for the occasion. He turned around and closed his eyes. He soaked to the bone with rain but was grateful because it hid his scent so they couldn't try and stop him. And more importantly, it hid his tears. _I guess this is goodbye Kyuubi. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I hope what happened to you before won't happen again. Have a happy life in Makai._

He could hear Kyuubi, the demon lord and most powerful of the Bijuu, sobbing in the back of his mind. **"Kit,"** he pleaded, voice filled with desperation, **"please! You don't have to do this!"** He sighed.

_I'm at the end of my rope, Kyuu. It was nice knowing you though._

"**I-it was nice knowing you too, kittling."** The voice was soft with defeat. **"I will try to negotiate with Shinigami to give you your father so your family can be whole again. I know your mother will be happy to have her boys back. I promise. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."**

_It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Goodbye._

**"_Adiosu, amaikontan toutoiko _**(Goodbye, sweet souled precious child)**_." _**was the whispered reply. He faintly heard quick footsteps as he leaned back.

"NARUTO, NO! STOP!" It was too late. The broken blond had already fallen backwards, into the ravine. To his end. To his death. "NO!"

**~I3Yaoi~**

As Sasuke was there on his knees, leaned over the edge, arm out, he felt his world crumbling apart around him. Naruto was going to die. He saw everything flash before his eyes; when they first met when they were kids, bickering in the academy, fighting each other, the kiss in the academy, when Sasuke threw himself in front of the senbon, how tight Naruto hugged him when nobody was there afterward, their fight at the Valley of End, and finally when Naruto saved him from dying by being blown to bits. Then it started to flash forward; Naruto's funeral, Sakura happy about the whole thing, the villagers throwing a party in celebration, Gaara breaking off the alliance, Konoha falling into a depression, and finally Sasuke's own death by suicide. Only a second passed but Sasuke had made his decision. He dived off the edge of the cliff. He wasn't scared. Not at all. If he were to die here, he would be happy because he got to know the blonde who had sacrificed his dream for the taven's own foolish dreams. But he would be incomplete without having to confess to Naruto. He cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, catching up to the blond quickly. He wrapped his arms around the blond and just feet from the pit of sharp pointy rocks that would surely kill them, his demon transformation took over and his webbed wings stopped them from their painful death. As he flew to the edge of the cliff, he froze when he felt some cut his hand.

He flew over the edge and landed softly on the ground, quickly putting the Jinchuuriki on the ground, ignore the sting from his own injures he got like the big gash on his arm. He realized with horror that one of the rocks pierce Naruto straight through the chest. It wasn't that big, being about the size of the handle of kunai. That wasn't the problem.

It was right where his heart would be.

Naruto cough up blood, it running in rivulets down his chin only to be washed away by the rain. Sasuke took off his shirt and pushed the offending rock out, trying to stop the bleeding. But it was no use. It was only at this time that he cursed himself for leaving.

It was just like a repeat of six years ago.

"Sasuke," Naruto croaked, "it's no use. I'm going to die." The Uchiha's Sharingan faded as his eyes stung. And not from his bloodline.

"What about Kyuubi? Can't he heal you like he did last time?"

"I've asked him not to. He can't heal me unless I'm willing. He's probably already gone, the seal is weakened and he can go to Makai now."

"Naruto, please! You have bring him back to he can heal you! You can't leave us like this!" _Leave me like this! _Sasuke added mentally.

"There's no point. I have nothing to live for. I was going to die eventually when the Akatsuki came. This way, Akatsuki can't take over the world and Kyuubi can be free." Naruto's eyes closed as he heart beat started to slow and his breath became labored. "I'm… leaving… Sasuke. Good…bye." Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest.

"Naruto, please! You can't leave me here like this! I…" His words got caught in his throat when he couldn't hear Naruto heart beat anymore. He clutched the blonde's cold growing body to him like the blond did when Haku 'killed' him. "I…" After fourteen years of pent up emotions, Sasuke totally let loose. He never cried so hard in his life. "I love you! Please don't leave me here!" But he knew it was futile. Naruto was gone.

He remembered he had once said to Naruto that he wasn't going to be like his brother. But that was blown to hell.

Instead of embracing his feelings, he ran away. Just like Itachi. And now Naruto was dead. Then slapped him in the face.

_It was entirely his fault._

He clenched the blond to him, hoping and praying to Kami that by some miracle, the blond would wake up. Naruto's body was totally cold and limp. And it just made the raven bawl some more. His entire frame shook with the force of his sobs. It was terrifying, though.

He hadn't even cried this hard when his entire family was supposedly murdered by his brother. One person changed his entire world. That person was gone. The light of his life faded.

**~I3Yaoi~**

After Sasuke bolted from the ramen stand, the four Jonin decided to take off after him. They had gotten the letter after they ran into Sakura. Of course the pink haired girl was too busy moping to even be concerned about the letter to care when they took it from her and took off. The sight they saw would forever be etched in their minds.

The so called emotionally retarded Uchiha was hunched over to limp body of his supposed rival, bawling.

Not crying, or sobbing. Just straight up bawling. They could hear him over the patter of the rain that was falling from the sky. His sobs were heart breaking. Hinata had already collapsed on the ground and was crying openly. Lee had streams of tears going down his face with his teeth clenched. Kiba had his arm over his eyes. Neji was the only one not crying even though his eyes were closed tightly. Kiba attempted to walk in the clearing but stepped on a twig, alerting Sasuke of their presence.

"Leave." he demanded. Kiba took another step forward only to jump back when Sasuke sent a wave of cackling lighting towards him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" His eyes were blood shot and his hair was mess. He dropped his head back down to Naruto's chest. "Leave me to wallow in my pity. Leave me to curse my mistakes. It's my fault! It's all my fault!" he sobbed out. Kiba walked back over to the others and helped Hinata up.

"Kiba." They could all hear the strain in Neji's voice. "Let's let him have his moment."

"But-"

"The man is heartbroken! Let him get himself together." They turned around and jumped to the tree branches.

Sasuke looked up from Naruto's chest and looked at his face. A small peaceful smile was on his face. Sasuke leaned down till he was mere centimeters from the blonde's lips. "Please, come back to me." He pressed his chapped lips against Naruto's cold one's and closed his eyes. _Kami, please bring him back to me._

**~I3Yaoi~**

After Naruto died, in his mindscape where Kyuubi resided went black. The fox could easily see in the dark so it was no problem for him. Just as he was about leave for Makai, he saw a faint light down the corridor that lead away from his cage. He slipped through the bars and started running towards it. He soon got to a place with two doors. He had come from the one labeled 'mind' so he went to the one labeled 'body'. He soon got to one with all Naruto's organs labeled on them. The small purple glow was coming from there. He opened the door labeled 'heart' and was met by and almost dark room. He walked over to the faint glow and held it in his hands. He gasped. "This is the last of kit's life force!" He started to charge it with is chakra and it gradually got bigger until it filled the entire room. After a burst of bright light, Kyuubi was back in his cage but there were two differences. One, the cage had no seal on it. And two, the entire place was filled with light. He collapsed from using so much chakra. "Be happy, Uchiha. You brought him back." he whispered before passing out. He never noticed the woman dressed in white behind him.

**~I3Yaoi~**

Sasuke sat there for a full minute with his lips on Naruto's before he started to pull away. He felt it. A small pull on the air in front of his mouth. His eyes snapped opened. Before his very eyes, Naruto was covered in a white light. He was prepared to feel the pain when it connected with his skin but to his surprise, it crawled up his body and started to heal all his wounds from small scratched to the big gash, not leaving a scar.

(Play Kirby's Pad –Soundtrack from Kirby's Epic Yarn–)

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he breathed deeply. Before he knew it, something was buried on his chest. He looked down. "Sasuke…?"

"Don't ever scare me like that. Ever!" Naruto closed his eyes.

"Wha…?" He was surprised when he felt something warm against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face right in front of his.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. He was immensely happy when the newly revived blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and squeezed. They broke apart and went back in for another. The kisses were filled with happiness and relief. After a minute or so, they separated and put their foreheads against each other, the blond sitting in raven's lap.

"How?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I don't know." Naruto said, as confused as he was.

"It was I." Sasuke turned around and Naruto looked over his shoulder at the woman dressed in white protecting them the rain smiled down at them.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Naruto asked. She smiled slightly wider.

"You may call me Kami." Both boys instantly got on their knees and bowed. She laughed. "No need for that. I'm just here to let you know who to give credit to."

"Kami-sama, I thought you said it was you." Sasuke said.

"No. I help partially. It was all Kyuubi's determination that did it. The poor boy tuckered himself out bringing you back to life. I came and mended your chakra pathways though." Naruto's eyes widen. "I must being going now." She disappeared in a swirl of white light. Naruto tried to stand but collapsed in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke, what am I going to do? Even if my pathways are mended, it'll take forever to get back up to where I am." he said.

"I'll protect you." Naruto looked up at him with widen eyes. "I protect the both of us. Even if we have to run away for you to be happy, I'll do it. All that matters is that your alive and in my arms, Naruto." Naruto curled up into his raven haired friend's arms. The raven stood up, carrying the blond bridal style, and started walking towards the tree to grabbed Tsunade's necklace and Naruto's shoes. They picked them up along with Sasuke's shirt and started walking towards Konoha at a slow pace. The sun was breaking through the clouds and showed the two men that it was sunset.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What does this make us?" Naruto asked while blushing. Sasuke smirked and held the blond closer.

"It means that you are my one and only." he said. Naruto's blush deepened.

"What about Sakura?"

"You were right. She is a bitch."

"Oh."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru."

**-Owari-**


End file.
